


Of Women and Men

by Ninety_Six_Thousand



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Thomas Jefferson, I love him, M/M, Madison is so supportive, So does TJeff, my child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninety_Six_Thousand/pseuds/Ninety_Six_Thousand
Summary: What happens when James Madison comes home to a women in his house?





	

James Madison was startled by the sound of heels on hard wood floor. He was just outside of his and Thomas' room when he heard the unmistakable sound, and his mind automatically feared the worst. Thomas wouldn't have an affair... right?

His mind swirled to think of any other probabilities, but he came up empty. What other solution was there? Still... He had to know.

Mustering up his courage, James opened the door to find a startled Thomas Jefferson who was definitely NOT having an affair. Instead, Thomas was standing dressed in a deep purple dress that came down almost to his - her? - knees. She had on matching heels and perfect winged eye liner. She looked to have been in the middle of applying lipstick when Madison had barged in.

Suddenly feeling ashamed for having suspected Thomas of having an affair, Madison noticed that Thomas had schooled her face into a blank expression, ready for however he would respond. 

"Thomas." He saw Thomas look to the ground, misinterpreting his declaration. "You look beautiful."

Thomas looked up with hope and gratefulness in her eyes before shaking her feelings out of plain view. "I know. I look good in everything, Jemmy."

Shaking his head and chuckling, Madison responded, "So, what do you want me to call you now?"

Madison was able to catch the adoration and amazement in Thomas' smile before she hid it. "Thom-Thomas is fine. And, uhm, pronouns just kind of depend on the day? I'm- my gender changes. I'm genderfluid?"

Madison could hear the way she said it, as though she had never said it before; she was testing the waters.

"Alright. I take it today is she/her pronouns?" At Thomas' nod, he continued. "Get the rest of the way ready and meet me in the car?"

Thomas gave him a confused look. "Where are we going?"

"I want to show you off." Thomas chuckled and shook her head before getting a wicked glint in her eye.

She walked over to Madison and bit her lip. "Really? You don't want to stay in?" 

"Thomas-"

She latched her mouth onto Madison's neck, sucking and worrying at the skin there before he could continue. "Please...?" She all but whimpered out.

"Fuck. Yeah. Okay." Thomas smiled with triumph before getting back to the work at hand. 

Soon, Madison had her backed up to the wall, holding her up by her thighs while biting and sucking the tender spot on her neck. He loved to hear his own name mixed in with moans drawled from Thomas' mouth. 

He smiled, knowing he had her wrapped around his finger in that moment, before stopping what he was doing all together. 

"Jemmy!" Thomas whined. He gave a wicked smile before a small kiss on the lips, just enough to frustrate Thomas more. "You fucking tease!"

He gave a small chuckle. "We wouldn't want that dress to get messed up, would we?"

Thomas glared at him as he got the keys and grabbed his phone to call and make dinner plans. "Meet me at the car when you're ready."

And if anyone noticed Thomas' stifled moans and whines due to Madison's hand on her thigh under the table, no one dared to mention it.


End file.
